The Interruption
by rafaell
Summary: I forgot the original title as this was up before on another account. shoujoai, yuri warning. LadyxLucia


xx A/N: this was posted on another account, but I took it down and all the reviews.I am reposting it for anyone who wants to see anyway. Slow-moving sentences to create the atmosphere.

**Pairing**: Lady x Lucia, Yuri warning. (You have to read the Nevan x Lady before this to understand if you want, otherwise, it's fine on its own)

**Rating**: M for mature, but definitely not explicit because it's not allowed on this site. Shoujo-ai, light and tasteful.

**Category**: Devil May Cry of course.

* * *

As the light of day caressed the unrefined edges of the viaduct, leisurely touching the crevices and old granite, they could not find all the hidden cracks that soaked in the darkness. There was a dragging sense of apprehension, pregnant with pause on the island and continued to threaten the occupants' sense of peace. 

Clouds puffed up from behind their cover, the buildings exhibited colors of dark hues of brown and terra cotta and hints of moss green, matching the sky. The precipitation held inside those clouds shook and trembled, holding the gaze of the two females below.

The sun had been blocked out; causing the hazy warmth of heat that choked out hidden ultra violet rays and kissed the light and dark skins of the two warriors.

The dryness of the air around them tightened and heightened to an unbearable climax. Lucia felt the heat of her cheeks turn a deep rose shade against the sweet dusky skin, her mouth parted to lick the bottoms of her lip and they both stood there on top of the terra cotta roofs, watching the shores.

"I think that's all of them for now." Lady said, disrupting the thoughts of her friend.

Turning to her, the Vie Du Marii woman smiled, "Are you returning home?"

"Do you want me to?"

It took a moment for the other girl to answer and when she finally did, she shook her head, "I want you to stay the night. Besides, it's dangerous – …" She caught herself, bit her lip, knowing how Lady would be able to withstand any demon attacks on the way home.

Feeling the awkward silence, Lucia held out her gloved hand, "Come. Matier isn't home right now, she's out somewhere on the island so we've got the place to ourselves."

Blushing, Lady coughed, "Maybe we should watch the rest of the sunset?"

It was an attempt to delay something she couldn't quite understand, but at the same time, they both knew of the last rays of the day – holding the promise of more demons.

They took this moment to rest, just finding the highest locale to settle down, planting their weapons to the side. Reaching up, Lucia slowly unbraided her dark scarlet hair, releasing them to unfold in the dry heat. The bright sun in its noon high reached her open skin while every part of her felt the warmth inside. Her green eyes scanned the area, ears perked high for any sign of noise. Sighing aloud, the demons had closed off many portions of the village and she vainly found the demon that produced the force fields.

Taking this moment was too precious, but she had to understand her feelings, find the understanding why things happened the way they did.

When finally the sun had moved enough to be covered by high rooftops, she got up, placed her weapons back to the sides of her hips. They wordlessly walked back to the asylum of Lucia's home.

XX

That evening, temperatures dropped heavily...

The silvery slash of the moon peeked through translucent curtains, giving off a deviant radiance and reflected off the young woman's eyes. Lady was lying on the bed, but couldn't find it in her to sleep. Getting up, the sheets fell softly down her smooth body, the silky shush and reverberation in the moist air caressed her senses. The atmosphere around the room was cold; the chilly weather crept in gradually, like a thief in the night, causing her breath to mingle with the ambiance.

She turned to the window; saw that the branches of the trees swayed with hostility, indicating the condition of the weather. Clouds moved furiously, hiding the moon with an on and off switch. Inside, it felt slow moving, as if time itself was trying to come to a halt.

Wisps of wintry furling smoke appeared in front of her mouth, and she closed her eyes for a moment and shivered. Mary pulled the covers completely off, her bare skin contacted with the atmosphere and caused prickly bumps. Though, the bristly feeling alone wasn't just the fact that it was due to the temperature.

There was someone else in the room.

Her hand slipped immediately underneath her sheets, and she gasped as a woman from out of the shadows, where the moon light could not touch - appeared. She was familiar and non-threatening.

Mary gasped, "Lucia?" Confused as to the other woman's company at such a strange hour, and before she could from out of her momentary surprise, the other woman placed a slender finger between her full lips.

"Yes, do you mind? I couldn't sleep."

The dark haired woman smiled, patted the empty side next to her, "Come. I've been waiting for you. I couldn't sleep either."

"I thought so. I can't help think that we're going about this the wrong way…" A cover of doubt shrouded the green eyes, "It feels wrong…."

Lucia sat next to Lady, set her ginger hair against her friend's shoulder, the familiarity of their friendship allowed them a satisfying comfort.

Her companion lightly touched the claret strands, setting them aside gently, then smoothed them over, Lady whispered in her hair, "Pleasing a woman is the hardest thing anyone can do, they say, because most women believe they need just penetration."

They looked at each other, their gazes held then they both laughed – an easy and natural feeling swept through them.

"Where did you hear this? And who's "they"?"

Lady smirked, remembered one of the lessons she had learned from the succubus. How the sultry and very skilled courtesan gave her the knowledge that men believed in the conquering of women, as often as possible. Nevan had shown her, told her how men had little knowledge in pleasing a woman. They took pleasure in wars and dominance, because they've been born to do so.

There was a pause. She didn't want to really "talk" about it. Lady wanted to show her a little bit of it.

"Now I'll show you…an example. Or shall you start?" she whispered, throwing a challenge to the other woman as her eyes half closed. Not sure if her female companion was willing to their little interlude. The silence was assent enough and Lady took the initiative.

She moved over to plant light feathery kisses on Lucia's cheek, capturing her mouth and they tentatively touched tongues. After a few minutes, Lady moved away, leaving a space of emtiness. She replaced that with the slow stroke of her fingers as they had parted with their clothing.

Lucia watched dry mouthed as Lady allowed her fingertips to slowly dance down her companion's chest and over the smooth planes of Lucia's abdomen. The woman's dark lashes fluttered over wet green eyes and there was a glitter of apprehension, filled with passion, her wet lips parting - full and shiny from her silky purple lip gloss. She was enjoying the other woman's innocent caresses against her dusky skin. Tracing the insides of her thigh, starting with touches that only grazed shaved hair before leading into light caresses up and down the fair and tender skin, they continued onward, just gently touching the soft opening.

Finally, she worked her hand around to teasing the delicate skin. "When I touch myself like this, as I'm touching you, I can imagine that it's your hands exploring me, caressing them," she told her, bringing her fingers to her mouth.

She allowed her saliva to envelop those long nimble fingers and stared into her eyes as she brought her hand back down to the now wet delicate orifice between her legs. "Now, I can envision that it's your mouth, as you touch your tongue tentatively, tasting, exploring." She whispered huskily, closing her eyes and yielding to the images inside her mind as she squeezed and rubbed her gentle slopes, lifting them.

The furious wind from outside knocked open one of the window shutters, creating a racket that the two girls turned their heads towards the noise. The balcony French windows opened up to reveal a shadowed demon, red glowing eyes flashed and from the looks of it – he reached an enormous height and smoke pushed out from under his nostrils.

He growled, "Ladies? Am I interrupting?" A perverted chuckle.

No words were said as the girls abandoned their intimacy for another time. Lady shuffled hurriedly into her battle gear and the other woman quickly donned her clothes on, already on her feet to meet the twelve foot demon.

---


End file.
